1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-sensing substrate, and more particularly, to a touch-sensing circuit fabrication integrated in a touch-sensing substrate of a patterned light-shielding fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for electronic products to further conform to the user-friendly requirement, many electronic products such as auto-tell machine (ATM), mobile phone, tablet personal computer (PC) etc., mostly have a touch-sensing panel built-in to allow the user to operate more conveniently. In general, touch-sensing panels on the whole may be divided into resistive, capacitive, infra-red and ultrasonic etc. touch-sensing panels, wherein the resistive and the capacitive touch-sensing panels are the most commonly seen products.
For example, the capacitive touch-sensing panel is sensed and determined the location touched by the user via the sensing circuit containing a X-sensing series and a Y-sensing series. In a conventional capacitive touch-sensing panel, the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series are mostly utilized indium tin oxide or other transparent conductive materials to fabricate. Although there is a good light transmittance between the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series fabricated from the transparent conductive materials, the user is still capable of noticing the profiles of the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series during using the capacitive touch-sensing panel. Therefore, designing a X-sensing series and a Y-sensing series without easily being noticed by the user is becoming one of issues that the researchers are intended to solve. Under such developing trend, many conventional techniques have been successively proposed, but these conventional techniques are only capable of reducing the probability of the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series being noticed by the user, and are not capable of avoiding the X-sensing series and the Y-sensing series being noticed by the user completely.